


Asserting My Authority

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Death Eaters, The Quidditch Pitch: Darkness Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-24
Updated: 2005-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:36:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: Lucius Malfoy asserts his authority. Part of the Vampire Chronicles





	Asserting My Authority

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for The Dungeon RPG  


* * *

Waking from my slumber now is as invigorating as the hunt of my prey is. Today, I waken to a new life. A life I can finally make known to all who once stood in my way of progress. My Master has decreed today the day I stand as the rightful advocate for our cause and I look forward to taking my place amongst my peers once more.  
  
My son has wakened and his morning treat awaits him. I lay in wait for him to feed. For him to take that first taste of her life and fill himself up with it. He’s not shy or reserved about it, like a Weasley would have been. No, he now feeds for me. He breathes for me and his powers strengthen with every day that passes. We have fed on the willing, the unwilling and those I find amusing.  
  
Leaving him to his snack and chat with Augustus, I leave for the Ministry. My master has ensured safe passage upon these lands but without an invitation into the Ministry, I can not enter. Thus, I have been forced to request entry into the building to speak with Tristan, the current vampire advocate. He has held the seat for close to two centuries now and is believed to be a direct descendant of my Master. To secure my place within these lands, I will have to replace dear old Tristan.  
  
As I approach the Ministry, I see his cloaked form materialize before me. It is an illusion the older vampires have mastered and though impressive to see, it is merely a trickery of the mind and nothing more. We can move about much faster than the mortals and can make ourselves seem almost... godlike in our ways.  
  
He remains shrouded under a lamp post, his face obscured under his hood but I can sense his eyes upon me. Vampires are all about formalities and it has taken me several years to understand the politics and even ethics involved in their dealings.  
  
"My Lord," I bow before him, keeping my gaze lowered as not to offend and my cane at my side. "Our Master thanks you for your hospitality."  
  
"My regards to our Master and his servant," he replies stepping forward and extending a pale and thin hand out to me, wrist up, a sign of trust. Taking his wrist in my hand, I lay a kiss upon it and step back, a sign of good-faith. He draws his hand back and I stand to my full height and notice as he pushes the hood back that we are the same height, and he is breath-taking.  
  
A long curtain of crimson curls frames a milky-complexion, much like my progeny's but without the imperfections of pigmentation. Emerald orbs stare back at me set high and behind long red lashes. A strong jaw, narrow nose and full crimson lips completes the oval face. He is beautiful and there lies his power. In his beauty, he can enchant and bespell even those of strong mind. Many vampires can seem alluring, my progeny has learned how to master the wiles he can use to his advantage, but a true Master, a powerful vampire like Tristan, can allure without forethought.  
  
"Speechless? I never thought I would see the day when Lucius Malfoy gaped at another man." He turned and his cloak billowed around him like Severus' cloaks often had and shaking my head, I follow.  
  
"You can bewitch the mind of even a vampire. Watching a true Master in his craft is a sight to certainly gape at."  
  
We reach the Apparition point near the Ministry and stop beside a large mirror. He whirls to face me and the emerald eyes flash fiery red.  
  
"How is it you come to me without having fed first? Had you fed prior to this meeting, your reflection would stand beside mine in the mirror and it does not." My eyes widen in surprise and I bow my head once more.  
  
"My apologies, Master. If I had stopped to feed, I would have made a poor showing by arriving tardy. I mean only to discuss matters set before me by the Council with you and nothing more." His rage flows over me in scalding waves and I do not shudder or move in hopes he will believe I have truly not fed this night and consider me the weaker of the two. Feeding through my progeny was a wise decision. I am not at my full strength and will require blood later, but for now, I can feign frailty and weakness without physical betrayal.  
  
"You must have fed on something or you would not be strong enough to stand before me such as you are. You are still a babe among us and not powerful enough to sustain yourself without blood." He strokes my cheek, raising my face to his. His long fingernails raking along my jawline to my chin. "You are rose-tinged. You have fed. But not enough." I nod and keep my gaze on his.  
  
"I have fed from my _serviteur mortel_ and nothing more, Master. You can sense the truth in my words," I reply keeping my gaze fixed on his.  
  
"Yes, our Master treats us well in providing ready meals upon our waking." He turns from me, steps to the mirror, smiles (flashing no fangs, I notice) and holds out his hand to me. "Come and enter upon the Ministry, Lucius." Taking his hand, we step through the mirror and into the lobby of the Ministry of Magic.  
  
We make our way to Level Four and bypass the doors marked Beast and Spirit Divisions. The door to the Being Division is wood-paneled with a large brass plate in the center of it.  
Being Division  
Vampire Advocacy  
Tristan McDermott  
1806–2005  
  
"My Lord, you have presided over our matters for this long?" I keep the lilt in my voice... the inflection of a curious question and admirer.  
  
"One hundred and ninety-nine years now, yes."  
  
"Remarkable," I add walking past him to a chair in front of his desk, removing my cloak and draping it over my lap as I sit. I watch him step around his desk and sit down, his fingers laced in front of him.  
  
"What can I do for you, Lucius?  
  
"My Lord, you are aware of my previous... affiliation with the Ministry in my past," he nods slowly, his eyes still fixed on mine. "Our Master believes our current stance as neutral and impartial in this critical time where a new power rises, is both unhealthy and unsafe."  
  
"I am aware of our Master's beliefs and I will re-iterate to you, as I have to him, we have worked tirelessly for centuries to ensure safe dealings and negotiations between the mortals and ourselves. I will not have it ruined to join the humans in their petty squabble. Dark Lords among them, will rise one after the other, and if we continue to ally ourselves to them as we have in the past, we merely serve as their pawns."  
  
I nod slowly, keeping my hands under the cloak over my lap, my fingers wrapped around the silver serpent head on my cane.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. I merely offer myself as your aide in keeping this... working relationship with the mortals. The name of Malfoy, though once tinged, is still recognizable and carries with it the backing of many who can assist us in ensuring our freedom and privacy," I reply.  
  
"I have presided over this chair for nearly two centuries, Lucius," he says, tilting his head to the side, the crimson curls tickling his cheek. "I do not need assistance."  
  
Everything happened much too fast, after that. Suddenly, we were standing, fangs bared and my wand was in my hand, pointed out to him and the words eased from my lips readily, easily, fiercely.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
  
He may have been a powerful vampire, but a wizard he had not been for centuries. Magic, if not properly harvested, will seep out of every wizard upon death and if not used will escape them entirely.  
  
 _"Serviteur. I will need Augustus sent to me at the Ministry. Make haste and send him alone."_ I sever the connection with m progeny and walk about Tristan's office. The memorabilia from the days of the Grindelwald war-era will have to go.  
  
Augustus arrives quickly and nervously. _Weasley must have had a productive chat with the man._  
  
"Why have you brought me here, Lucius? Did your creature not make enough of a show at the Isle?" His voice quivers and his fear is making my head light with desire. I must feed soon or I will grow ravenous and I do not wish to lose my control within the walls of the Ministry.  
  
"This is your expertise. He is to be dismembered. He is a vampire, you know."  
  
His eyes narrow at me in a condescending manner and I merely shrug. "I do not care how you do it, but his head and his heart can not occupy the same place or he may be risen and my Master does not wish him to be. Keep whatever parts suit your needs, but the heart and the head, must be destroyed."  
  
I sway from lack of sustenance and looking at the now peaceful look upon Tristan's face, I make my decision. Augustus transfigures a chair into a very large knife and I stop him before he can swing.  
  
"I will take the heart," I tell him, and driving my hands just under his ribs, I reach up and wrap my hands around his still heart. Licking my lips in anticipation, I gather my magic and pull. In one fluid motion, his heart is freed from his body and though lifeless, it still contains the blood of his last meal. The crimson rivers flow through my fingers and my fangs lengthen as I bring it to my lips. Piercing it, I devour it hungrily. My eyes flutter in pleasure as the blood and power courses through my veins.  
  
"He was a pureblood," I growl and Augustus backs away from me.  
  
"What did you say, Lucius?"  
  
"His last meal," I say, wiping my lips with the back of my hand. "His last meal was a pureblood."  
  
Laughing, I make my way to the door and waving my wand, I change the nameplate. "And so was mine."  
  
  
Vampire Advocacy  
Lucius Malfoy  
2005–


End file.
